


Protected

by historiaxymir (anniexbertl)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniexbertl/pseuds/historiaxymir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krista is forced to relocate to a new town to escape her past.<br/>Haunted by her memories... struggling with recurring nightmares... what Krista needs more than anything is a home- somewhere that she can feel Protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I am trash, attempting to write a multi chapter fanfic??? What???
> 
> I've just been in pain for ages because there really aren't any multi chapter YumiKuri fanfics. Lots of them feature them as a couple but there aren't any stories about them.
> 
> Here's the problem- I've never written a fanfic before in my life and I think the last time I wrote something fictional was second grade... and i'm 21 now. So my writing style is pretty formal.. so i'm sorry and hopefully will ease into a more natural style as I go.
> 
> This concept just came to me late last night and I really liked it and haven't read or seen any fics with similar elements so I decided to just try my hand at writing it. 
> 
> I don't write anything very often so it's quite probably that this will be updated sporadically, but I'm going to try my best. Also, If anyone wants to read this and edit as they go I'd love it because I don't reread my writing and it's probably full of mistakes!
> 
> Rating and tags will be added and updated as it goes. I don't know exactly where this is going so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy...?

            I rest my head against her shoulder. When I look up to take in her face her large eyes are closed, beautiful mouth slightly open and relaxed, the book in her lap open and abandoned. I turn my face forward again to take in the soft sprawling green landscape. Rolling hills spread out behind the wooden fence that contains my world. Clusters of violet wildflowers are freckled across the fields, just out of reach. The sun is beginning to set and I am content. I slowly allow my eyes to close, a slight smile on my lips. The soft light of the sunset is all I can see behind my eyelids.

            Suddenly it’s too dark too soon. My eyes fly open and I am alone underneath the tree. The book is carelessly strewn where she sat, the pages fluttering in the wind that picks up as the clouds roll in too fast, too dark. Droplets of rain begin to puncture the picture of the beautiful princess calming the wild beast, smearing her ruby lips and sapphire eyes into a muddy nightmare.

            I whip my head around to face the fields beyond the fence. I see walking quickly away through the clusters of flowers that now look black and haunting. I call her name and she doesn’t respond. I need her to respond. I scream her name again, tears beginning to claw their way out of my eyes. I’m clinging to the fence, desperate to reach her, desperate to reach just outside my grasp. Her dark hair blows wildly behind her as she walks, tangling in the gusts of winds that are pummeling my face, drowning out my screams.

            Through my desperation need to touch her I kneel down, ignoring the splinters in my palms, and crawl through the opening beneath the fence. As soon as I look up, she is there in front of me. I struggle to stand up, to explain myself, but before I have the chance she grabs my arm and forces me up painfully. Her soft beautiful features carry none of the grace they once did and are now contorted with rage- her soft blue eyes the only thing betraying her fear. I’m frozen in fear. I’ve never seen her like this, never seen this fury. I struggle to move my lips to explain myself, tears silently streaming down my cheeks, but she speaks first, her voice loud and strangled, fighting to be heard over the howling wind

            “DIDN’T I TELL YOU…” she screams. Her chest heaves as it struggles to pull in air and her grip on my wrist tightens to the point of pain, “NOT TO GO OUTSIDE THE FENCE, HISTORIA?”

            My eyes squeeze shut to clear my mind of her contorted face. My fingers are going numb from her grip and I gasp in pain. Suddenly the sound disappears as quickly as it came and the furious hold she has on my wrist fades to be replaced by a gentle hand gingerly touching my shoulder.

            “Krista, Krista… Wake up,” a soft voice calls. I gasp and my eyes fly open as I look around frantically to take in my surroundings as I try to regain sense of where I am. I’m sitting in a black sleek car. It’s night and the only light coming in comes from the streetlights we pass and the dashboard where a man in a dark suit sits. There’s a woman seated next to me touching my shoulder, rousing me from sleep. Dark hair… she has dark hair just like…

            “We’re in Dauper, just about to cross into Ilse,” the woman, Ms. Carolina, says softly. My eyes relax and I fall back against the dark leather seat as I remember where I am. I nod my head and let it fall to the side to gaze out at the empty street. Open farmland spreads into the inky night , the crops only recognizable from the soft orange glow of street lights and the occasional porch light of a small farm house.

            Several minutes pass before we come upon two painted white posts supporting a wooden plaque with a single light shining on it that reads _Ilse welcomes you – Faith, Family, and Friends_.

            The landscape stays about the same for a few miles until the buildings become more regular and I see a stoplight flashing yellow in the distance. As we approach the light the town begins to take shape. It resembles an old western Ghost town. No people walking around at all and all the shops dark. Light shines from a few of the upper story windows where the faded silhouettes of their residents can be seen through the drawn curtains. Raised wooden planks line the storefronts in a sort of mockery of a sidewalk. A couple of old dusty cars and the occasional motorcycle line the edges of the street as we slink through the silent town. The car slowly pulls off to the side in front of an electronic store that advertises a sale on radios they’re having in the window to the left of the door and has three dusty CRT televisions and promises of the best deal for miles on the right.

            I open my car door and slide out of the sleek car. Ms. Carolina moves to the back of the car to get my suitcase and I look around at the dusty town. My new home.

            A door creaks open across the street and the sounds of raucous laughter and shouting spills out into the street with the light that cuts across the black street. The door slams shut once a tall figure makes their way outside and pulls a cigarette out of their pocket. When they move to light it I see tan skin with a smattering of freckles and dark eyes looking at me suspiciously. I swallow, unable to tear my eyes from the first person I’d seen in this miserable looking town.

            “Krista,” Ms.Carolina calls, jolting me out of my reverie. She hands me a key and points me towards the door to the far right of the electronics store where a set of carpet covered stairs are seen through the glass. She pushed the door open and I follow her, sparing one last look behind me towards the figure as they slip back inside the bar. The… saloon? When I reach the landing there are two doors marked _102_ and _104_ in worn metal. Ms. Carolina is waiting in front of the door marked _104_.

            “This one’s you, Krista” she says softly. I nod and move to the door, hands shaking slightly as I put the key into the lock. _This is really happening. This is really happening…_ the lock turns after a few tries and the door creaks open into a small studio apartment. I reach over to flick on the light switch and the take in the painted white walls and hardwood floor. The only furniture in the room is a full sized mattress and wire bedframe, a wooden armoire and an old fashioned vanity with a small stool in front of it. I move into the kitchen area where an ancient refrigerator complains and an even older stove is settled.

            Ms. Carolina moves past me and puts my suitcase onto the bed. She sighs and turns to me, feigning a smile. My blank face refuses to betray any of the fear I’m feeling at my core and I turn my face away from her expectant eyes.

            “Well, this place is nice and cozy! Such nice windows and you’re right down town! You can fill it in with some more furniture to make it feel more like home- you’re right above an electronics store so you can go buy a TV first thing tomorrow. I think we passed a grocery store just a block down the way we came so you can go get some groceries too,” she pauses, her fake smile dropping for a second before picking it back up as she reaches into her pocket for an envelope and an iPhone.

            “The envelope has all your papers and some money to get you settled. One of the letters in there also has Agent Wagner’s and my contact information. Please only use it in the event of an extreme emergency… but you’ve already heard all of this… Oh- and your phone. The number should be in there and also in the paperwork somewhere but I’m sure you can figure it out,” she presents the phone and envelope to me and I slowly reach out and accept them.

            “Is there anything at all you have questions about or that I can help you with before I leave?” Ms. Carolina tries again. My breath catches in my throat to stop my desperate cry for help from escaping and I curtly shake my head.

            “Alright… well I’m going to need to head off then. Best of luck to you, Krista,” she offers her hand as she moves towards the door and I accept it. My weak handshake clashes with her firm professional grip and she smiles sadly at me. As she opens the door to let herself out she turns once more and opens her mouth as if to say something before shutting it resolutely and continuing out the door.

As soon as the door clicks closed and I hear her footsteps moving down the creaky staircase I turn the lock in the door and crouch to the ground. My hands grab my lank blonde hair close to the temple and silent sobs wrack my body as tears drip down my cheeks.

I am alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was... interesting?  
> Sorry first chap is so short- They should be getting longer. I just considered this a "pilot" just to get the plot started and established
> 
> My anime tumblr is historiaxymir.tumblr.com  
> My main blog is suckit-aynrand.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
